There are communication systems that include many different stations that must communicate with each other. Each station may include multiple antennas or antenna sub-assemblies. These systems may also operate at frequencies where signal range is limited. Further, a receiving station may not know which other station is trying to transmit a signal to it. Therefore, many obstacles exist that must be overcome for the stations to be able to reliably communicate. Embodiments described herein address many of these and other issues.